


пидоры друг для друга

by smirtmol



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol





	пидоры друг для друга

Бельфегор развалился на кресле задницей к спинке, ногами к потолку и читал что-то в сети, иногда посмеиваясь. Настроение у него было приподнятое, потому что сегодня он зарезал что-то около пятидесяти человек из какой-то враждебной мафиозной семьи, а потом ещё отправил пригоршню ножей в франовскую спину и умчался с задания достаточно быстро, чтобы не видеть, как мерзкая лягушка их гнёт и бросает в густую сныть на неухоженных газонах чужого особняка.

Фран наоборот чувствовал себя как-то отстойно, потому что читал сиквел к любимой серии романов, и этот сиквел портил абсолютно всё. Ну, может, не всё, но много! Поэтому Фран пользовался любой возможностью отвлечься и то и дело кидал взгляды на семпая, обязательно закатывал глаза при каждом новом шишишиканье и иногда переводил взгляд на Скуало, который тоже здесь, вопреки обыкновению, зависал.

(Мечник пил чай ужасающе медленно, потому что оттягивал поход к Занзасу с отчётом).

В целом, было скучно, потому что сеть скучная, сиквелы скучные и пить чай без пирожных тоже скучно.

— Врой! Что-то меня так замучила жажда! — ненормальным голосом произнёс Скуало и отправился ставить чайник. Бельфегор и Фран синхронно ухмыльнулись — Бельфегор на всю комнату, а Фран невесомо и едва заметно. Каждый в своей манере. Оба прекрасно понимали, что происходит, и это было забавно.

Когда Скуало вернулся с очередной полулитровой кружкой чая, Бельфегор почесал лодыжку и сказал:

— Внимание, я нашёл забавную вещь.

Фран оторвался от своей пьесы с нарочитым раздражением (на самом деле он рад был от неё оторваться), а Скуало даже и не скрывал, что цепляется за любой повод подольше не подниматься в кабинет к Боссу.

— Вы будете отвечать на вопросы, — стал объяснять Бельфегор. — Это какая-то психологическая штука. Чтобы понимать, что обо мне думают люди.

— Вас это вообще когда-нибудь волновало? — протянул Фран с нескрываемым сомнением в голосе.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Бельфегор, и Фран засмотрелся на его перевёрнутую улыбку. — Я и так знаю, что вы все от меня в восторге.

Скуало фыркнул в свой чай. Он наверняка хотел заорать что-нибудь про то, какой Бельфегор мудак, но не придумал ничего достаточно оскорбительного и не заезженного за все эти годы.

— Так, ну всё. Вопрос! «Ваше первое впечатление обо мне?»

— Ты мудак, — всё-таки не сдержался Скуало.

— Врёшь, — невозмутимо ответил Бельфегор. — Понимание этого пришло к тебе с опытом.

— Ты прав, — согласился Капитан. — Кажется, я подумал, что ты милый маленький мальчик и Босс однажды убьёт тебя к хуям.

Бельфегор зачем-то записал полученную информацию в заметки на телефоне и уставился на Франа.

— Жаба. Твоя очередь.

Фран задумался.

— Ну. Мне кажется, я подумал, что вы ёбнутый. Но это не точно, я плохо помню.

— Похоже на правду, — пожал плечами Принц и записал это тоже. — Окей. «Первое, что вы сказали мне?»

— «Попытайся не сдохнуть», — откликнулся Скуало.

— Не помню, — хмуро сказал Фран. — Кто вообще запоминает такие мелочи?

Бельфегор пожал плечами, и из-за этого смешно дёрнулся всем телом.

— «Первое, что я сказал вам?»

— Что-то про мои волосы, наверное, — сказав это, Скуало тряхнул чёлкой. — Как и все другие люди.

— Неправда! — фыркнул Принц. — Вообще-то у тебя была футболка с дементором, и я сказал, что она вгоняет меня в депрессию.

Фран хмыкнул.

— А-а-а, — протянул Скуало, видимо, вспоминая. — А-а-а! — протянул он ещё раз, видимо, не вкуривая в смысл шутки все эти годы.

Взоры обратились к Франу, и он сказал:

— «Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь побыстрее».

— Фу, как невежливо, — нахмурился Скуало. — И кто тебя только манерам учил.

— Ши-ши-ши. Ты.

Бельфегор задал ещё с десяток дурацких психологических вопросов. Он был очень доволен собой, потому что ему нравилось как говорить о себе, так и заставлять других людей говорить о нём. Фран и Скуало в целом тоже были довольны сложившейся ситуацией — ситуация позволяла не читать и не идти к Боссу.

Бельфегор наконец-то опустил ноги на пол и сел нормально. Он отпил скуаловского чаю и прочитал:

— «Какие цвета у вас ассоциируются со мной?»

— Не знаю, что за бред? — сказал Капитан и закатил глаза.

Фран наоборот оживился: по его губам пробежала юркая ухмылка, и он поспешил спрятать её за своей книжкой с жёлтой обложкой.

— Записывайте, записывайте, семпа-ай.

Бельфегор послушно активировал сенсорную клавиатуру и занёс пальцы над светящимися клавишами.

— Кра-асный, — продиктовал Фран.

Бельфегор подумал, что это, наверное, из-за крови врагов, которую он проливает на каждом задании.

— Ора-анжевый, — продолжал Фран, наблюдая за пальцами Принца.

Бельфегор подумал, что не знает, почему здесь затесался оранжевый, но решил, что ассоциации вообще-то довольно часто не подкреплены никакой логикой.

— Жё-ёлтый, — Фран прищурился и зыркнул на Скуало.

Скуало наблюдал за подчинёнными, соображая, что вообще происходит.

— Зелё-ёный.

— Ну, это к тебе скорее относится, — обронил Принц, но покладисто всё записал.

— Си-иний, — невозмутимо отозвался Фран.

Скуало подумал, что он слишком стар для этого непонятного молодёжного сленга. Фран был очень уж доволен собой, хотя казалось бы, ничего такого не говорил.

— Фи-о-ле-то-вый! — закончил Фран и уставился на Принца, улыбаясь в страницы и ожидая реакции.

Бельфегор завис на пару секунд, и Фран почти видел, как над его головой переворачиваются песочные часы, как в ранних версиях windows.

— Подожди-подожди, — Принц наконец отмер. — Ты что, хочешь сказать, что я пидор, что ли???

Скуало поперхнулся и закашлялся, поэтому никто не заметил, как Фран сорвался и захохотал. Лягушка быстро совладал с собой и сказал:

— Да, Бел-семпа-ай, да.

— Ах ты маленькая зелёная мразь, — Принц вскочил с кресла и вооружился.

— Так, ну-ка разошлись по разным углам, малышня! — взвился Скуало, потому что не собирался терпеть эти салочки вокруг своего чая.

Бельфегор замер и попытался незаметно бросить в Франа хотя бы один стилет, но встретил тяжёлый взгляд Капитана и передумал. Он опустил задницу обратно в кресло и уставился на бессовестно ухмыляющуюся лягушку.

— Ты правда думаешь, что ты такой остроумный? — поинтересовался Бельфегор, подпирая голову ладонью и облокачиваясь на собственное колено.

— Вы правда думаете, что вы натурал? — в той же манере отпарировал Фран.

— Глупости, — хмыкнул Принц. — Кто в наше время вообще натурал.

Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, будто уже выиграл этот диалог. Фран наоборот напрягся, и это не ускользнуло от взгляда Принца.

— Может, это у тебя какие-то проблемы, латентная лягушка? — хохотнул он и бросил взгляд на Скуало, как бы проверяя, какую реакцию вызывает весь этот спектакль.

Скуало тоскливо смотрел на свой убывающий чай. Он был немного озадачен, потому что не врубался в причинно-следственные связи всего этого диалога.

— Какие ещё проблемы? — Фран притворился дурачком и бросил взгляд в книгу, чтобы запомнить страницу, на которой остановился. После этого он беззвучно закрыл её и положил на диван, а сам поднялся и двинулся к Потрошителю нарочито медленно, слегка покачивая бёдрами и сохраняя совершенно безразличное выражение лица.

Бельфегор, конечно, был не дурак и заметил ведьмовские искры в глубине лягушачьих глаз, но решил пустить ситуацию на самотёк.

Фран приблизился и бессовестно уселся на колени к Принцу — тот всё ещё не реагировал, любопытствуя, что же будет дальше. Фран провёл пальцами по уху и скуле Бельфегора вызывающе-медленно, цапнул его за подбородок и под шишишиканье опустился к губам семпая, провёл по ним языком и увлёк в поцелуй.

Скуало заворожённо следил за этими действиями и иногда отхлёбывал уже давно остывший чай.

Когда Фран отстранился, он провёл ногтями по шее Принца и позволил одной десятитысячной части своих губ нахально ухмыльнуться:

— Я смотрю, вы мне рады, не-натурал-семпа-ай.

В этот момент Скуало встрепенулся и сказал:

— Пиздец, Фран, ты что, пьян?

Фран будто и вовсе забыл, что в комнате они с семпаем не одни и обернулся на Капитана с каким-то даже удивлением.

— Пьян? Да нет. Я просто очень остроумный, Скуало-тайчо, — протянул Фран в своей обычной вымораживающей манере и собрался было вернуться к своей проклятой пьесе, но Бельфегор схватил его за запястье и притянул обратно.

— Куда это ты собрался? — прошипел Принц. — Я с тобой ещё не закончил… хм, беседовать.

— О, так мы беседовали? — оживился Фран, снова будто забывая про Скуало. — Небось о литературе?

— Ну, разумеется, — закивал Бельфегор очень серьёзно. — На какой странице ты остановился?

— На шестьдесят девятой, — соврал Фран и, как показалось Скуало, поиграл бровями.

Когда Бельфегор шишишикнул своим самым развратным шишишиканьем, Скуало внезапно понял, что происходит. Что там ещё говорили эти двое, он решил не дослушивать — вместо этого он вывалился из комнаты прямо на лестницу.

— Господи, что за долбоёбы, — ругался он, поднимаясь к Боссу. — Весь замок знает, что они оба пидоры друг для друга. Зачем устраивать этот балаган?

Занзас встретил его задумчивым взглядом. Конечно, он слышал всё, что только что было произнесено на лестнице, так что стоило двери открыться, он произнёс очень глубокомысленно:

— Это флирт, тупая акула, это флирт.

Скуало закатил глаза, потому что все вокруг были какими-то слишком глубокомысленными, и это раздражало.

В гостиной на кресле глубокомысленно целовались Бельфегор и Фран, а в полулитровой кружке поблёскивал недопитый остывший чай.


End file.
